two worlds one life part 2
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Sequel to two worlds one life read first or you wont understand this story. Gohan aka Sakura and Piccolo has decided to live in Kohona but not all is peaceful. Not only having to deal with ninja they also have a strange new enemy that will have the other z fighters come to help out. A different buu saga no Saiyan man
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds one life part 2

I would like to thank Xireana Zetsubou for her ideas for this sequel. Once again I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z wish I did though. Underline means telepathic talk normally between Gohan/Sakura and Piccolo.

Also I will still be calling Sakura as Gohan just think of it as she changed her name.

When Piccolo and Gohan had finally landed they had decided to land a mile away from Konoha to figure out how they were going to explain what was going on. When they made it to the gates they weren't surprise to see only the gate keeper Genma sitting there. As she walked closer she could see that he was surprise to see her.

Genma smiled and said, "Sakura… we thought that you weren't coming back when you didn't return…"

Gohan interrupted him and said, "Genma calm down I had some business to finish before I could come home and now that it was taken care of I have return. You will want to put Piccolo down as allowed in since he will be a part of Konoha for now on."

Genma was shocked when he saw the Green alien standing next to her without a care.

As the two were making it toward the Hokage office not seeing any of her friends which kind of shocked her since Naruto would have caught her scent by now and would have bulldozed her over by now. When they got to the office door she smiled at Shizune who was sitting at her desk doing paper work that Gohan knew that Tsunade was suppose to be doing but was probably either sleeping at her desk or was drunk. She sometimes wondered how the village had been doing so well with their hokage being an alcoholic. She walked up to Shizune and calmly waited to be noticed since she didn't want to scare her friend that she looked up to as an older sister, but it was too late as she got closer to the desk Shizune jumped and the paper went everywhere.

Shizune was in despair when Gohan didn't show up with the others everyone in Konoha 12, Tsunade, and herself believed that she wasn't coming back; but then something caught her eye when she finally figured out that it was who she thought it was she jumped for joy and accidently sent all the paperwork flying not that she cared at the moment.

Shizune stated, "Sakura it's so good to see you again. Are you back for good and who is this man standing next to you?"

Gohan smiled as she shook her head at her friend while feeling the amusement from Piccolo in her mind.

Gohan said, "One Shizune the name is Gohan and I am back for good. The man behind me is my mate and his name is Piccolo."

Shizune eyes got bigger in her shock how could Gohan have gotten married and not invite them.

Gohan quickly stated, "Shizune he's my mate we are not officially married."

Shizune smiled at that and knew that Tsunade would request a wedding just so that she could have a reason to celebrate.

Piccolo was uncomfortable just standing there but suddenly there was a massive amount of Ki in the next room when previously there was only one. He was able to sense five that he knew from being around Gohan. He noticed that Gohan also sensed the change of ki from inside and smiled as she looked at Shizune who nodded since it was unknown that she was back yet. She might as well make a spectacular entrance.

Tsunade was waiting for the Konoha 13 or 12 as her apprentice never came back, she thought back to when Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, and Naruto came back from their holiday to see their friend. She was upset that Gohan as she was told was the name Sakura went by now didn't come back but knew that would be a possibility but she was sure that she would have come to say good-bye in person at least. She was startled out of her thoughts when there was twelve poof sounds and a lot of smoke filled the room. All of a sudden the smoke started to escape to another room when the door opened and a female and green man were leaning on the open door with smirks on their faces as they saw fifteen shocked faces.

Gohan groaned then said, "Didn't my teammates or at least Ino tell you that I would be back in a few days to give you my answer."

When Tsunade finally found her voice she replied, "No they didn't Gohan but I would like to know your decision."

Gohan nodded as she glared at the five and said, "My mate and I decided to stay in Konoha since he was able to find a way to make my home dimension and this dimension one in the same now so I can have both of my worlds with me."

Tsunade perked at the word mate that meant her apprentice was married and she wasn't invited.

Piccolo spoke, "Before you say anything madam we are mates though officially we aren't married on Earth just outside of the planet we would be considered married."

Tsunade said, "Okay first the mission I was going to give is dismissed I will just give it to some ANBU group. All of you are dismissed except for Gohan and her mate."

Everyone except for the two who were asked to stay, were gone and Tsunade had opened the window to let the smoke out. Tsunade remembered why she hated the teleporting jutsu while Gohan wondered why she didn't think of using that to get to the Lookout the other day.

Tsunade said, "Welcome Piccolo to the village and welcome back Gohan I already changed your named to your proper name. Also since you two are mated I am telling you that I want you to have a wedding so that you will officially be married and I can make sure that you don't get any seduction missions since I can guess that Piccolo is very possessive of you."

Piccolo smirked even more which just scared Tsunade just a little while Gohan was trying not to laugh since she was right but Piccolo had been possessive of her since she was at the tender age of four. He never let harm come to her unless either he was training her or they were in a fight and it was unavoidable.

As they finished the little meeting Gohan and Piccolo left the office with Tsunade telling Gohan to report to her office in a week and she would be back on the ninja roster and also on the hospital schedule as well. I nodded my head as I led Piccolo to my apartment where I knew that my teammates and friends would be. I just hoped that one of them went shopping since I know that I have no food in the house at all.

Kakashi had smirked as he put the last of the food away with Ino's help. He had decided to buy food for Gohan so she didn't have to go out and he remembered how much she was forced to eat. He asked Ino to help put the food away since if he had asked Naruto then it would most likely end up in his stomach then in the cupboard or refrigerator. The others just weren't sure where Gohan liked having her food stored. They had just finished when Piccolo and Gohan had walked into the house and pulled off their shoes.

Rock Lee ran over and hugged Gohan screaming about how she looked even more youthful now than ever. Gohan sighed as she pushed him off of her and walked over to the couch and sat down. Piccolo followed suit except he leaned against the wall not bothered by all the stares. Neji looked over at the green man and wondered if he had any relation to Kisame.

Gohan said, "For those who don't know this is Piccolo (pointing to the green man) he is also my mate and order by Hokage I will be planning a wedding."

The girls beside Gohan squealed in excitement, while Gohan and the men groaned by the thoughts of what there was to do."

As everyone got caught up on what was happing and left the house Gohan and Piccolo were finally alone.

The next morning Gohan was up early and was getting ready to meet up with her teammates since Piccolo had stated that he wanted to sleep in and she didn't mind the time with team without others around. As she walked out and left a note for Piccolo just in case he forgot about the training session she had. As she reached the training grounds she was happy to see her teammates but tried to ignore the red hair girl known as Karin. When Kakashi finally arrived he wasn't all that surprise to see Karin there since she was going to be there new teammate even after Gohan was back on the active roster. He had tried to warn Tsunade that it wasn't a good idea since Gohan and Karin together was just like oil and water they just didn't go together. Gohan could ignore Karin for awhile but one wrong word and the explosion was going off. Sasuke had even asked for Karin to be put on a different team because of the reaction from Gohan would be anything but nice since he remembered what happen last time.

Gohan was finishing up her warm ups with the guys while Karin was acting all fan girlish over Sasuke. The four real members of team 7 saw Kakashi and nodded as they went to run their laps while Karin looked at Kakashi kind of shocked until he asked, "Aren't you going to start your laps."

Karin started to run wondering how the others knew that they would be running when he didn't say anything until just then. She just figured that they did it so much it must be routine.

As the other four were running ahead Sasuke said, "Hey Gohan do you mind that we spar each other instead of you and Sai. I just want to see how far ahead you are since I never actually watched you fight except that one time in the gravity room."

Gohan nodded and said, "Sure as long as you don't go easy on me because I'm a girl."

Sai smirked and said, "Looks like it'll be me and you dick less."

Naruto growled at him but nodded anyways he knew that Sai was joking with him even if he hated the name it was weird how Sai fit right in and jest with them by using the old nicknames that both Gohan and Naruto hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke got into his stance as Gohan went into hers which made it look like she was leaving some openings but she could switch into offense or defensive quickly to make up for it. She didn't use it too much since the enemy always seem to want to attack first but she knew Sasuke could play the waiting game just as well as she could and the stance was just what she needed. It was also her first stance that she learned and it saved her butt a few times Piccolo commended her for it since it suited her speed and it actually didn't leave any openings as it appears. Sasuke sighed he had talked to Goku once about Gohan and remembered that Goku had told him if he ever saw that stance he better be weary since it was her I'll wait until you get annoyed and attack me.

As the two stood there Naruto had already started his spar with Sai and was surprised that the other two hadn't started. He went over to Sai who was also looking and smirked as he pushed Sai who was trying to keep from falling but knocked into Gohan who had enough time to push him back into Naruto but gave Sasuke the opening that he needed. Just to say the one on one match turned into a four man free for all. The four teammates had totally forgotten all about the other girl who had just finished her laps as she watched trying to catch her breath.

Kakashi was also watching and wondered how he could make them work with Karin it was pretty easy to tell that they didn't tell her to start running as they had just took off and then to start a spar before she even arrived. He knew that it could have just been that they were preoccupied and just did what they always did. As it became routine throughout the years or they saw Karin as the weak link and didn't see why they should have to lower themselves to her level. He doubted the second option since Gohan was considered the weak link even though she only thought of Sasuke as a teammate or brother, but you could tell that she wasn't overly concern about her fighting ability. Karin was only on the team because of Sasuke. He couldn't figure out how to get her to be part of the team; though when he thought of it he wondered why Tsunade would keep her on this team when they were so far ahead of the red headed girl.

When training was over which was mostly when all four of Kakashi's students were pretty much laying on the ground huffing and puffing but smiling all the same did Kakashi know that he needed to talk to the original group.

He said, "Karin, you can leave I need to talk to these four alone."

Gohan looked over at Kakashi and thought what the hell we did our usual training but he looks like he's disappointed in us. The three boys thought the same as Gohan but couldn't figure out why, they had been on the team long enough to know that when Kakashi was disappointed or not.

When they were alone again meaning that they had tracked Karin's charka until it was in the village and nowhere near them, did Kakashi say anything.

Kakashi said, "As you four probably have figured out I am highly disappointed it you. Karin is part of the team and not only did you start the laps without her but it seem like she didn't know that was suspected then instead of waiting for her to finish you start a spar without her being around."

Gohan frowned and said, "Kaka-sensei don't you think that we could have thought that she would have known ahead of time what the routine was. I mean if we were to go to another team than we are to know what the routine was ahead of time. We are not Genii anymore we are Jounin it is up to us to know what the routine is; why should we have to change that for her. It's not our job to babysit her and then dummy ourselves just because she is a Sasuke fan girl, you didn't allow me to not do anything why are you allowing her to."

Sasuke replied, "Gohan has made a valid reason she doesn't try to train outside of our training sessions at least we knew that Gohan attempted to do so. Plus she only here because I am on the team normally they don't allow boyfriends and girlfriends on the same team. She doesn't have what it takes to be a ninja."

Kakashi replied, "Look she is on this team and it might be permanent just try to let it work. I remembered how you three almost failed the Genii test because you lacked teamwork and remember you have each other's back."

Naruto asked, "Why can't we just go back to us five? Why is it only our team that has to have a six man cell if you included yourself Kaka-sensei? All the other teams are only four man cell but why can't we go back to just us five?"

Kakashi replied, "I don't have the answers for that Sai had joined us when we went after Sasuke and we just over looked it and Tsunade, had Karin join us thinking that Gohan wasn't going to return and having a girl in the group keeps us level headed. Which still makes me wonder what the third hokage was thinking by putting you three together. The thing is that you guys haven't been welcoming Karin into the group."

Sai said, "Well I know Gohan and Naruto didn't welcome me into the team very nicely either Gohan had attacked me at the beginning or at least attempted to until Naruto stopped her."

Kakashi sighed with knowing how Gohan and Naruto were towards Sai at the beginning and then how the original three were to start out with Karin was far from being accepted. It took Sai about a day or two to be somewhat accepted by Gohan and Naruto and when Sasuke came back there wasn't much for Sasuke to argue and the four got along fine. The main concern was Gohan being able to put the past problems between Karin and her to work as a team and not as a potential enemy. Kakashi allowed his four students leave as Gohan had wanted to go back home and make sure that Piccolo was fine and to just relax for awhile. Naruto had dragged Sai and Sasuke to the ramen shop to get ramen before he had to meet up with Hinata.

Gohan made it back to her apartment and smirked as she saw Piccolo meditating but then she felt a strange presence nearby. Just as soon as it came it was gone and Gohan wasn't able to locate it fast enough looking at Piccolo told her he didn't catch it either.

Piccolo just said, "Gohan keep a watch if you feel it again try to find it I don't think it's too much of a threat but they could be powerful and know how to hide their charka or ki."

Gohan nodded knowing that the Akatsuki were one group that were talented at hiding their charka but she knew that it wasn't them since the pattern was wrong they wouldn't let their charka spike then drop they kept it low and would sneak attack. She was worried and wondered if they should get the other Z-Warriors involved before anything went wrong.

Piccolo noticed his mate desperate thinking and said, "It'll probably be a good idea to let the others in would your team be willing to train them if Tsunade allowed it."

Gohan replied, "She would probably have all of Konoha 13 work with them I mean we each are very unique in our attacks. Each of our groups fight differently and when we work with our own teams we fight as a group but when we spar different members then you see how unique each team is and how unique we each are. Take me for example I was always in the back ground ready to heal at a moment notice but at the same time I could throw a punch and could hold my own in a fight. While Naruto was always the first to attack and make a diversion for us, Sasuke was always the one to help Naruto in the fight but being a little further way from the enemy. While Sai was like me and would stay out of site and send in his drawings while Kakashi would do about anything he could to help along the way. All the teams were built to help with teamwork so you normally had a close range, mid range, and a far range fighter. Most of us have experience with all three talents or at least two of the talents. My team is probably one of the most skills as each of the original team 7, were able to use all three ranges to some degree until Sai joined."

Piccolo nodded he knew that Gohan wasn't bragging since he had seen the team spar from time to time. It was refreshing to see how well those four worked together. He noticed that Gohan was lucky since she had disappeared and became a ninja she became unique in her own way and showed him a difference that even he didn't notice about the Z-Warriors. The Z-Warriors were mostly trained by Roshi so they all knew most of the attacks and how to use them. Yea some had their own attacks like Krillian had the destructo disk or Tein with his tri beam attack. It just seem that everyone used the same attack it always seemed that Vegeta and he were the only two who used their own attacks Gohan also did from time to time or until she got really desperate but then again she only had one attack that she could say was her own and that was the Masenko attack. He may have taught her it but she was the one who truly mastered that attack and realized it was really only good to get people to drop the defensive posture and to attack right at that moment. She rarely used it because of that flaw but it did help from time to time.

Gohan sat next to Piccolo going into the meditative pose and started to meditate to see if she missed anything and maybe see a new direction on bring her family and friends here. She did worry a little about having Vegeta here and meeting some of her other friends he was okay with team 7 but then again Naruto and Sasuke were battle addicts like Vegeta and Goku are so there was little to worry about. She knew that the main probable would be Vegeta taking them seriously since it was hard for anyone to take Gai or Lee seriously since they were always shouting about youth and wore green jumpsuits that somewhat reminded Gohan of the saiyan uniform except for the coloring. With that thought in her mind she shuddered and sent the thought over to Piccolo and got the same result. The two knew that they would not look at Vegeta in the same way if he wore his uniform around them again.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days past and team 7 were nowhere near accepting Karin on the team since all she did was follow Sasuke around to the point that Gohan had to not only heal Naruto but defend him and Sasuke who was unconscious at the time. It was supposed to be a four on two attack and Sasuke had gotten hit by Kakashi and hit his head rather hard on a rock Karin left her post to go to him while Naruto and Gohan were trying to hold the two back and could have used her help. When Naruto was hit really bad and fell it was up to Gohan to not only try to heal but Sai and Kakashi were making it nearly impossible for her to hold them off and heal Naruto at the same time.

Gohan growled, "Karin, stop crying over Sasuke and help me so I can at least heal Naruto and hopefully get Naruto back in the game."

When Karin didn't do what she had requested Kakashi stopped as did Sai and Gohan put her full attention on healing Naruto as Kakashi went to check on Sasuke? He already knew that he wasn't in serious condition since Gohan had checked him when his head hit the rock and he only got a bump but it was quickly healed and Gohan had went to help Naruto since Karin wasn't going to. Kakashi was disappointed by the way that Karin seem to not listen to her teammates for help, even Sai had told her a few times that she needed to worry about the enemy. Karin listened when Sasuke said something unless he told her no when she had asked to go on a date. To the rest she just didn't care and that made it hard for the team to accept her. Also it hurt that Gohan was now on active roaster which meant they would have missions now and even Piccolo had found work within the Village. He had been asked by Ibiki to help get suspects and criminals to talk. To say the least Piccolo like the work as long as he didn't have to talk constantly he liked to work on the paperwork aspect he could find the pieces and see what was missing faster than most people and Ibiki was more than willing to ask him to join them. Piccolo agreed after he talked to Gohan about it who was more than telling him he should do it.

As Gohan finished healing Naruto Kakashi and Sai told her to go home and they will see that Naruto and Sasuke would be admitted to the hospital wing. Gohan nodded although she thought that it was strange for Kakashi to willing bring either Naruto or Sasuke to the hospital wing but decided to stay quiet about it. As she got home she noticed that Piccolo wasn't in yet which for her was fine as she started to plan the wedding she wasn't going to go all out since she wanted it nice and simple.

She already knew that Ino was going to be her maid of honor and she was going to have Kakashi walk her down since Piccolo had stated that he would ask her dad to be his best man since he wasn't close to anyone but her and it only made sense that if Goku didn't exist then neither would have Gohan and to also think that Goku saved his life while Gohan saved his soul. As she was working on that she felt the presence again this time she followed it keeping her ki and charka levels down to where she wouldn't be detected.

She was able to find the source and saw a small man talking to a tall red man about his father's monster should be around here and once they find it then they could start searching for high levels of energy. Gohan quickly left and went to find Piccolo to tell him what she had overheard. She noticed that Piccolo was still at the ANBU HQ. She walked in and saw Piccolo and told him everything that she knew. He sighed and said, "Looks like the Z-Warriors are going to be needed go and talk to Tsunade and make sure that you tell her how urgent it really is."

Gohan nodded as she left in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Gohan reappeared near the front doors of the Hokage's door and asked Shizune if Tsunade was available. Shizune nodded as Gohan quickly went in not feeling like she had to tell Shizune what was going on. As she noticed a drunken Tsunade she sighed and thought why am, I not surprised by this. She quickly put some healing charka and cured her shishou of a roaring headache and sobered her a little.

Tsunade noticed her apprentice and asked, "Gohan what can I do for you?"

Gohan told her everything that she told Piccolo and her plan to involve her father and friends.

Tsunade sighed and nodded her consent and told her she would send a letter to them immediately and hope for an answer. Gohan thought yea an answer from them is them showing up right when you least expect it or right when the fight starts to get good. As she remembered how her dad showed up when she and Krillian was getting pounded by Nappa or when she was beating Freeza.


End file.
